La Casa
by Blueberry Bliss
Summary: <html><head></head>Desde que se fue esa casa ya no era un hogar, solo paredes frias y camas vacia. Inspirada en la canción La casa de Caramelos de Cianuro, tributo a Fred Weasley, NO es WEASLEYCEST</html>


**Fic para el foro de Weird Sisters el reto Mis ídolos, basada en la canción ¨La casa¨ de Caramelos de Cianuro, la perdida de tu hermano gemelo un lazo que no es comparable a ningún otro y que honestamente fue un sacrilegio por eso este fic en memoria de Fred.**

Abrió la puerta como todos los días de ese último mes, y dejo las llaves en la mesa de entrada. Habían escogido ese lugar porque estaba cerca de Londres, porque si querían hubiesen podido ir a Sortilegios juntos en los días de verano. El problema de eso era que ya no había un hubiesen, que ya no había un juntos porque ahora estaba solo.

Arrojo el jarrón contra la pared, era el tercero o cuarto del mes que más daba, lo más seguro era que su madre al día siguiente lo arreglaría, como casi todos los días lo hacía, ya no le reclamaba. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué cambiaría? Al menos ella había renunciado al intento de arreglar los espejos le gustaban así… rotos, dañados, sin vida y lo más importante incompletos.

Utilizo un bombarda contra el espejo del final del pasillo. Había quemado los cuadros, no había ni una sola foto, esas las había tirado no podía mirarse no podía mirarlo, no cuando cada vez que lo hacia lo único que venía a su cabeza era ese último momento con él, con su expresión fría, sin la mirada o sonrisa que los caracterizaban, ¨que lo caracterizaba¨. Golpeo la pared que estaba a su lado, estúpido, estúpido, ¿porque había escogido un edificio de ladrillos? Porque al menos así tenía algo que fuera medianamente duradero.

Después de un rato puso la mano en la varita dispuesto a prender las luces del apartamento, aunque honestamente, lo prefería oscuro, sin que nadie interrumpiera su estado anímico, que nada le hiciera creer que algo había cambiado, que ese mes no había pasado, que haría una broma y se reiría de ella, que iba poder ponerle un sobrenombre parecido a _lameculos_ a Percy, que hubiese podido molestar a su madre diciéndole que se iría con Charlie para tener una vida más plena, o amenazar a Ginny con alguna nueva broma para hacer en el colegio.

No, no lo creía, no había pasado un mes sin él. No había estado un mes sintiendo que su alma se desgarraba una y otra vez, que a cada paso que daba le faltaba un eco o al revés que le faltaba ser el eco de otra persona. Ya no lo veía como una carga, ya no lo veía como una falta de inspiración, era desgarrador, era insufrible, era horroroso. No le había dolido ni un ápice el _crucio_ que le envió Dolohov comparado con lo que sentía ahora, con lo que le dolía no tener a su otra mitad, a su contraparte. Hubiera preferido una vida a punta de torturas que ese dolor, que esa muerte. Una muerte en vida con recuerdos, conciencia y agonías interminables.

Empujo todos y cada uno de los objetos encima del armario. Lanzando un grito al vacío, desgarrador, gutural, desde el fondo de su alma, ya no podía con él. Se tiró al piso tratando de no caer en alguno de los objetos que acababa de partir, sus rodillas le fallaron, sus piernas ya no le respondían, ya no podía continuar así, ya no quería continuar así. Pero sabía que otra perdida para su familia sería horrible, él sufría pero no era tan egoísta como para acabar con su dolor si eso significaba con otra perdida para su familia.

Sostuvo uno de los candelabros que acababa de encender y lo arrojo contra la pared, apagándose el mismo por la fuerza del movimiento. Aquello era su cárcel personal, su tortura de recuerdos, su propia cámara de gases como alguna vez escucho a Hermione decir sobre los Nazis. Miro de nuevo el apartamento. Era algo más pequeño de lo que estaban buscando pero lo escogieron para después comprarse uno más grande, cuando todo terminara. Cuando se pudiera respirar tranquilidad en el mundo mágico, cuando ya no hubiese temor por decir un nombre que se consideráse tabú y peligroso, sino porque representaba dolor y preocupación.

Junto a lo que en algún momento estuvo la mesa del comedor, que más bien funcionó como una especie de seudo-laboratorio, estaban dos puertas. Una abierta, con la cama hecha aunque se veían las paredes manchadas por fuego y alguna que otra sustancia no reconocible que su madre no pudo quitar de la pared en ese mes y la otra puerta, cuyo interior era diferente, era el único cuarto en el cual el caos no reinaba donde las manchas eran de menor proporción pero estas tenían un diferente motivo, habían sido en puros accidentes en su continua búsqueda de nuevos productos para su negocio. Nadie tocaba ese cuarto, nadie se atrevía, porque eso supondría hacerle sentir que ocurría algún sacrilegio. Miro una vez más su obra de arte, eso que alguna vez se llamó mesa y que se hallaba tirada, eso que alguna vez se llamó pared y estaba chamuscada de tantos _Incedio_ que había lanzado, era destrucción tal como lo quería. Nada lo iba a curar porque lo que había perdido no lo iba remplazar o curar, su socio, su amigo, su compañero de tretas, su hermano, su gemelo, su complemento se había muerto por la vida de otros, por un _mejor_ futuro.

Ya nada valía la pena y aun así debía dejar que el dolor lo acompañara, que fuera parte de su vida. Existencia era la palabra más correcta porque eso no era ni sería una vida. Sabía que algún día sonreiría, que le agradaría alguna broma, pero jamás volvería a vivir como alguna vez lo hizo, ni sería feliz como alguna vez lo fue. Porque sin Fred nada se sentiría igual ni siquiera estar en su casa, porque eso suponía saber que estaba solo.


End file.
